Such high-voltage cable connectors are disclosed in DE 10 2004 054 639 A1, for example. The high-voltage cable connector has an insulating part. The insulating part is made, for example, from a soft-elastic silicone, is tapered at least in sections on its outer surface and can be brought into electrically tight contact with a socket element, formed, for example, by mold casting, in particular with a tapered section of the socket element, when establishing the plug-in connection.
With regards to the application in high-voltage technology and associated power supply cables, such high-voltage cable connectors have external diameters of more than 10 cm or even more than 20 cm and a weight of several kilograms. Once the high-voltage cable connector has been mounted on the power supply cable, special attention has to be paid to the axial alignment of high-voltage cable connector and the socket element, for example, a device connection part, when connecting to the socket element and when subsequently disconnecting from the socket element, for example in the context of maintenance work. An offset of the axes or an inclination of the axes relative to one another must be avoided to reliably prevent any contact of the metallic end of the high-voltage cable connector facing the socket element with the socket element, in particular with the tapered section of the socket element, as any damage that occurs can reduce the operational reliability of the plug-in connection.
To ensure proper connection and disconnection, auxiliary devices are used, for example, pulleys, to ensure an axially aligned connection. However, in some cases connection takes place in constricted installation conditions, for example, in narrow cable ducts or building penetrations, rendering an axially aligned connection more difficult. In addition, the minimum possible and permissible bending radiuses of the high-voltage cables increase correspondingly with increasing cable diameters so that, even using a cable hoist, a perfect axis-symmetrical alignment of the cable connector with the high-voltage cable mounted thereon on the one hand, and with the socket element on the other hand, cannot be guaranteed under all conditions. The minimum permissible bending radius of a high-voltage cable usually equals 20 times the cable diameter, for values below this, the functional reliability of the cable can be affected.